demrenefandomcom-20200215-history
Lonne Hipreshka
Lonne Hipreshka, formally known as the Constitutional Monarchy of Lonne Hipreshka, is one of the three major continents on Delta 7 that just so happens to be a country. Along with being a huge landmass, it also has a couple hundred islands scattered around it, the largest of which is Dracos. The official languages of Lonne Hipreshka are Pashka and Lasiikii, though a good handful of smaller languages are also spoken throughout the region. Lonne Hipreshka is the largest country on Delta 7, consisting of ten federal subjects and several satellite nations, including India, Elonan, and Kir. In 1557, Lonne Hipreshkan astologers discovered that their continent has the clearest view of any other country or continent on Delta 7 of Skri'kra'ya. Toponymy The name Lonne Hipreshka comes from the old Minershan words "Lon" meaning "Land"; "Hip'ra" meaning "Holy; and "Ashka" meaning "Angels". So they basically named themselves The Land of Holy Angels, or The Holy Land of Angels. Either way, that's kinda self-important, don't you think? Either way, the Second Parliament of Lonne Hipreshka actually chose to rename the land "The Holy Land of Angels" because of the many beams of light streaming from the sky and onto the earth, giving it the visage of angels descending to earth from the clouds. That, and who wouldn't want to live in a country literally deemed the Holy Land? The First Parliament of Lonne Hipreshka had named Lonne Hipreshka "Orlone", which just means "Land of Oil", because in Lonne Hipreshka, they have oil bursting out of every little crack in the ground. Really. They do. So it makes sense for them to name it Land of Oil. The official naming of then-Orlone took place in 1059, in the then-capital of Panr. I would hate to be called an Orlonese, though. It sounds weird, don't you think? We don't really know what the Lonne Hipreshkans called themselves before those two Parliaments named them Orlone and Lonne Hipreshka. But, if we had to guess, it probably would have been something along the lines of Kaufa, since the actual name of the Lonne Hipreshkan race is the Kaufa, coming from a recently-translated old Harusian document referring to the early Lonne Hipreshkans as the Kaufa. Huh. Mystery solved, I guess. History Lonne Hipreshka actually has some pretty cool history. Brutal and oppressive, with a lot of war and tension and a little spout with nuclear weapons, but definitely cool. Human historians would have gone crazy with all this history, but sadly, they have to wait another thousand years until they discover Delta 7. Either way, it's cool. Prehistory and Antiquity The earliest known people in Lonne Hipreshka were nomadic hunter-gatherers named by historians and a recently-translated old Harusian document as the Kaufa. The oldest proto-Lucrene bones and other remains were found something like 800,000 years ago, so we know these guys have been around for a while. The first Kaufa appeared along the Kaltishka River in Western Lonne Hipreshka, roughly between the old capital of Panr (which, at that time, was covered in ice) and the town of Alecora. The Haalii Culture: 751 BCE - 280 BCE The first culture that appeared was known as Haalii Culture, and lasted approximately five hundred years before being invaded and destroyed by another tribe called the Lakshmi. But, before they were conquered by those guys, they were a tiny yet thriving little village of twenty families who created the first known writing system in the world: a pictoral, phonetic alphabet that linguists call Mii, which was written on clay tablets called Horas. It is believed that the Haalii spoke an extremely simplified version of Lasiikii. Mii was an untranslated script until 2094, when achaeologist Katane Shoria discovered a large clay tablet inscribed with Mii, Suta, and Johara, and was able to translate Mii into Johara, thus uncoding Mii. Or something like that. Mii is still used by teenage girls who think they're special and unique for knowing a dead script. The Haalii were known to have been ruled by a council of elders. They were matriarchal at first, so all the elders were women. They decisions relied heavily on the goddess they worshiped, named Horn. The head of the council was the high priestess. Historians suspect that the Haalii diet mostly consisted of cabbage, potatoes, and fish, with wealthier Haalii eating snow hare. Many clay artifacts have been uncovered at the site of the Haalii Culture, including toys, tablets, and a mashing stick covered in what some people speculate to be very, very old blood. The Lakshmi: 280 BCE - 214 BCE The Lakshmi, a fierce nomadic tribe from the Tundra, invaded and slaughtered the Haalii in 280 BCE, but only lasted briefly due to a plague and some natural disaster that wiped them out in 214 BCE. We don't really know what exactly it was that killed them, but thank god it did; the Lakshmi were brutal and ruthless. The Lakshmi were known to be spectacular at riding on horseback, and were infamous for their ability to decapitate their victims with the incredible strength applied to their bows. These guys probably would have become like the Mongols if a plague and natural disaster didn't wipe them out. Thanks, plague and natural disaster! Agricultural Revolution Even though Lonne Hipreshka is literally one of the worst places to live on Delta 7, the Agricultural Revolution actually happened first here. We don't really know how it happened, or why, but we think what happened was some random Kaufa found some seeds, thought "Hey, what would happen if I buried them in the ground and poured water on them every day?", and suddenly they had a bunch of vegetables. Thus began the Agricultural Revolution in Lonne Hipreshka. The Haalii Culture was the first of these early Lonne Hipreshkans to have the Agricultural Revolution, but after their invasion and slaughter the ability to farm was forgotten until the Shi came along, who grew cabbage, potatoes, rice, plantains, and siph. The Shi: 205 BCE - 1321 CE Known for their astonishing intellect and navy, the Shi civiliazation was arguably the most brilliant culture that ever existed on Delta 7. Appearing about the same time as the Lakshmi disappeared, the Shi were a tribe of serene philosophers that are rumored haven been the first jade bloods. In other words, they're just a bunch of hippies. They also were the first Lonne Hipreshkans to use iron and mine for precious jewels. The Shi were almost always pansexual, unlike early Selektrans, who were exclusively heterosexual, and often condemned those who displayed affection towards the same sex. Ironically, it's almost the entire way around now; Selektran girls like Selektran boys'' ''and girls, Selektran boys like Selektran boys and girls, but Lonne Hipreshkans are expected to only like the opposite gender... we'll discuss this in a later topic and article. The Shi appeared on the Southern coast of Lonne Hipreshka near the Kokoloran Ocean, hunting fish and other seafood and settling close to beaches. They stragetically placed their houses on sturdy iron skeletons that elevated them over the rising sea levels by a minimum of twenty meters. The Shi were known to be extraordinary swimmers, and had supposedly traded with the Kaa, who were known to them as mystic beings who brought gifts when pleased but drowned their sailors when angered. The Shi were first ruled by a series of god-emperors that they worshiped intently. These emperors were supposedly the children of the Gods, and were sent from the Heavenly Court to lead the Shi people into wealth and prosperity. There was also a sort of belief similar to the Chinese Mandate of Heaven, in which the reigns of a particular God or Goddess's children was decided. Kinda like dynasties, except with Goddess. A basic, simplified version of this theory is as follows: ''A God or Goddess impregnates a Lucrene woman with the new king, who rules and is succeeded by their children (also deity-spawn), and so on and so forth. When the children of the God or Goddess become corrupt and fail to rule to the best of their ability for the people, they flip their shit and get rid of their line of kings through assassinations, illness, and war. Thus, a new God or Goddess impregnants a Lucrene woman and the whole thing goes around again. '' This system was called Orana, and lasted through a couple dynasties until somebody questioned the legitimacy of their system in 4 BCE. They proposed the idea of a democratic republic, and the general public (who were not very fond of the king at that time) was all like YEAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! and threw the king into the ocean. Literally. There was a short period of anarchy, but then balance was soon restored and the first Shi president, Sai Kosh, was elected. There was democracy until 112 BCE, when (as story goes) the Gods and Goddesses became enraged with this decision and took Orana away from a democratic system. The next set of kings were reinstated, and so, monarchy continued. As previously mentioned, the Shi were pretty good at being smart. There were a number of brilliant philosophers, mathematicians, artists, writers, and scientists who made breakthroughs literally every year, and were the parents of almost everything in the modern world. A few particularly notable Shi were Halsha Ko, Olfer Priqu, and Saamen Koku. They came up with the world being round, Delta 7 being a moon, regenerative medicine, and even invented a number of alphabets (including Chupoae, the alphabet of Pashka+related languages, and a'Sis, the script of Al'Saphrisa and related languages). Unfortunately, Shi military scientists also came up with biochemical warfare, rifles, and bombs ignited by water and/or salt. Shi Military Even though the Shi were a relatively peaceful people, many Shi leaders realized the importance of a strong military; especially a strong navy. Between 10-15 BCE, many Shi towns were attacked by pirates and burned to the ground. After a while, the king at that time got pretty fed up about it and started building up a navy. This navy soon ended up being one of the strongest navies in the world, with over 10,000 ships fully equiped with rifles, cannons, torpedos, and other cool stuff. These ships could go about as fast as modern jets, believe it or not, which makes them pretty damn fast. Most ships had radios, unlike other ships in their time, and gave them an advantage over other ships. Hell yeah. I have no idea where the Shi kept these ships. The Shi army wasn't quite as impressive as its navy, but it was still strong. In 19 CE, King Jul passed a law declaring that every able citizens must join the army reserve and recieve military training every saturday for two years, and then once a month for as long as you are able. They recieved extensive training in hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship, knife handling, basic military commands, and so on. This resulted in a large civilian-army who was required by law to fight when there were invaders. Each house was equiped with one musket with a bayonet and one spear. Every citizen was given a knife to protect themselves, though this somewhat backfired and called for stricter law inforcement. Shi civilians could also enroll in the army or navy at any time, and were given special treatment for being soldiers. Soldiers stayed in barracks and ate in mess halls with the rest of their coup. They trained every day from dawn to noon, and then again from sundown to midnight. They were given off-days on weekends and twice a month on weekdays. The Shi Conquest The Shi conquest could be accurately compared to the Roman conquest, and how it, you know, conquered Europe and parts of Africa+Asia. The Shi kings followed a strict rule of never attacking a city or town unless it attacked them first. However, Shi towns were often attacked by neighboring tribes, but often the Shi swiftly defeated and conquered them. By 110 CE, the single port town of Shi had exploded, becoming a kingdom of five cities, six towns, and a dozen villages. Its population had skyrocketed from its original 500 to a staggering 32,000. In the far regions of the now-Shi Empire, there were often revolts that ended with compromise; towns wished to no longer be part of Shi because ''they ''were not conquered, but the city who owned them was. This often ended with either lower taxation, or later, violence, as the Shi rulers became more and more violent. The Crash of 1321 Candor Revolution: 1559 BCE Early Modern Late Modern and Contemporary Government Politics Law Regions, Territories, and Districts Religion in Lonne Hipreshkan Government Geography Landscape and Rivers Climate Major Conurbations The Lonne Hipreshkan Tundra Ah, the tundra. Lonne Hipreshka, being near the top of Delta 7 and being really cold, is halfway covered in a rutheless, frigid tundra. Imagine Siberia, except three times colder with a lot more moose. In the early days of Lonne Hipreshka, the Kaufa bred moose that were super-resistant to the cold and snow, due to their huge coats of waterproof fur and retaining a bunch of blubber. Economy Agriculture Science and Technology Transport Healthcare Population Read More Lonne Hipreshkans Haalii Culture Early Lonne Hipreshkan Language Lakshmi Religion in Lonne Hipreshka The Shi